Royce Melborn
Royce Melborn was a professional thief and one half of Riyria, working with his warrior partner Hadrian Blackwater. Physical Description Royce is about 5'7", described as shorter and slimmer than Hadrian. Goodreads answer Biography Early life Royce was an orphan mir (half elf) who grew up in poverty on the streets of Ratibor, the capital of the Kingdom of Rhenydd. Even though he appeared fully human on the outside, he possessed the advanced senses of the elves, and used them to eventually become an assassin for the Black Diamond thieves' guild. He and two other bucket men, as the guild called its assassins, became close friends. Riyria Chronicles The Crown Tower The Rose and the Thorn The Death of Dulgath The Disappearance of Winter's Daughter Riyria Revelations Theft of Swords Crown Conspiracy After a succesful raid Royce and Hadrian (together known as Riyria are approached by a man Offering much gold to steal Count Pickering sword Royce at first refuses but after seeing the bounty he accepts. But when they were on the castle they found the already dead body of King Amrath. Unfortunately for them, they are caught by a dwarf Magnus, who calls for security, Riyria gets quickly outnumbered and they get sent to the dungeon under Essendon Castle, After Prince Alric severely beat them up and sentence them for excecution, Arista, sister of Alric. saves them from execution, and Riyria kidnaps their brother Avempartha Rise of Empire Nyphron Rising The Emerald Storm Heir of Novron Wintertide Percepliquis Short Stories The Jester Professional Integrity Personality Due to his difficult childhood, Royce is cynical, pessimistic and distrustful. He believes everyone to be evil unless proved otherwise. He can also be extremely cold and callous, having a very self-serving moral compass. Nevertheless, Royce has shown that he is still capable of kindness and compassion, particularly towards those he identifies with. For instance, he helped Ryn, the half-elf he met at an inn, and a young orphan boy who he saw in the streets of Ratibor. Despite the cruel life he led, years under the influence of Hadrian and Gwen have softened Royce, and while he is still a long way from being a nice person he has changed and seems to care deeply for those closest to him. And, even though he clearly states honor and honesty are foolish fairy-tales and berates Hadrian for believing in such fantasies, he occasionally shows some small slivers of honor to those he cares about. For example, he kept the promise he made to his friend and didn't kill Arcadius, also he never tried to exact any sort of revenge on Merrick because, after Jade's death, Royce believed he owed Merrick for what he had done. Moreover, he claims lying to Hadrian weights on his concience and spares Wyatt's life hecause the man saved a mir girl from slavery. However, Royce is still a self-serving thief and would have no qualms about letting the world burn as long as he and his loved ones were safe. Politically, he calls himsef an individualist and holds a twisted view on what is right and wrong. To him, right is only what is good for him and those important to him and wrong everything else. Even the few acts of kindness he performs are always direct to those closest to him or people he can relate to. In the end of the series though, he apears to show remorse for the things he has done and even becomes more forgiving and less prone to kill. Although not as intelligent as Merrick, Royce is also very intelligent, and whereas Hadrian could be considered the brawn and moral compass of Riyria, he is the brain. Riyria Revelations Wiki,18 Dec 2020 Relationships Gwen DeLancey His fiancee. Hadrian Blackwater Hadrian and Royce first met in The Crown Tower and immediately took a dislike to each other. After making it through their first mission together, engineered by Arcadius, they continue their professional relationship and develop from a grudging respect to a deep friendship. The Riyria Revelations shows them about a decade after their first meeting and already deep into their friendship. Their personalities complement each other and due to Hadrian's influence, Royce has opened up and started to trust some people besides himself (namely Hadrian and Gwen). Depictions Royce_1.png Royce_2.png Royce 01.jpg References Melborn, Royce Melborn, Royce Melborn, Royce